candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:--MULLIGANACEOUS--/Mayday! Mayday!
Hello, Candy Crushers and other mathematically hardcore people! It is now May! It has been several months since I made my first official blog post, even though I am originally intending to make a blog post at least biweekly. The month of March is plagued by heavy university debt (I regard myself as having a learning disability), and the month of April (up to the 22th) contains four exams. Although I am studying mostly computer science, I should be much more active than otherwise, since I consider this as a computer science training ground. The only other blog post I made is my scores for each level, first posted late March, a month away from my first blog post. Although it is presented as a preview, it is decently designed, and is possibly the first of its kind in the wikia. The data I extracted involves programming a program specifically designed to download HTML files containing raw text files of user scores (Python), and then programming another program designed to turn these sets of raw text files into data and matrices (Java, currently in IDE stage). Again, as said on my profile picture, I am learning a diverse range of programming languages at that time, including HTML, JavaScript, Lua, and the Wikia language. At other times, I read English literature or study other subject especially regarding mathematics and history. 'Which CCS programs am I currently planning to program?' *Score Extractor (Finished the simple version, currently developing a comprehensive version) **Can extract scores of all friends across all levels **Offers score distributions and statistical insights **These insights apply to the players of each level, and the overall levels **You can select an ID to see your own score, and even exclude certain IDS of friends **Looks excellent and effective when put on a box-and-whiskers chart *Level Attribute Extractor (In development, a rather simple one) **Reveal locations of sugardrop and hexagonal levels **Reveal levels by level type, and find out the distributions and trends *Config Extractor (Not started, this one is difficult!) **Extract all information of a given level, including ***Type, Scores, Colors, Dreamworld aspects ***Level goals ***Spawn information ***Blocker information ***Unique elements information (candy frog, ufos, etc.) ***Board layout (including spawn points, portals, and conveyor belts) **Determine all levels containing a given objective or aspect ***Jellies ***Number of Orders of any type ***Elements and number of elements **Determine all levels containing blockers **Find out the number of tiles **Pretty much anything that is present in a level infobox **Statistical insights of levels, episodes, and worlds *Custom Board Designer (Another very difficult one I haven't started yet!) **I no longer require Publisher and Paint to upload images and reposition them correctly. **Interactive GUI that can also show hidden details **Can convert it into a Config file *Wikia Table Generator **Easily generates a source-mode representation of a formatted table, in case if table syncing doesn't work. *EXE files **All programs currently in an IDE environment (Python IDLE, Eclipse, Visual Studio) will be converted to an EXE file in a way to reduce errors as much as possible. **Instructions of how to use the program 'What am I doing in the near future?' Again, I am providing statistical insight of level scores using the programs I have programmed. I am going to post a blog regarding level blueprints soon. Then I will host my first ever level-design contest! But there is a twist: I will actually submit the better ones directly to King as a level suggestion! I am also devising a way to sync the tables. There will be a large table template, and a set of filters to hide levels which do not meet the given criteria. 'How difficult is it for me to program the programs?' The easier ones can be done in a few hours. The more difficult ones can take a considerable amount of time, and furthermore, it is affected by my activity level. 'What is my rating forecast?' As of May 1st, 2017, my forecast will be: May-01: Active, on programming and statistics May-08: Somewhat Active (Mostly LDCs and statistics) May-15: Medium (University time for me again!) May-22: Medium (Mostly mathematics. I read literature or sometimes program other programs at my free time) Please note that I am considerable more active during the Fridays and Saturdays. I am considerably less active during Tuesdays and Thursdays. There might be a split rating. Also, read the user ratings blog post to see my frequency of posting a blog post. Also note that I do post previews of blog posts as well. 'I am an Admin. Will I become a ßureaucrat?' Not now. Maybe a year after in the average case. I will only request ßureaucracy iff my programming and computer-science skills are sufficiently fluent across a diverse range of languages (C/C++, Java, Python, HTML, Lua, Javascript, Wikia), and that I have mostly finished the programs I mentioned (Omitting some features is okay, as long as it is highly contributive). 'What will my next blog post will be?' I will propose a nerf to the Moon Scale as an attempt to revive Dreamworld in a business day in this week. This weekend, I will host my blueprints, and my first LDC will come! Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Blog posts